


双生  03

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113





	双生  03

03

男人正对朱正廷，挡住身后的光亮，半湿的头发，滚动的喉结，雪肤红唇，脸上却戴着半截黑色面具。

从未见过这个人，一双好看的眼睛，却让朱正廷生出了熟悉感。

“小野猫，出来吧……”

绝不能坐以待毙

朱正廷积攒起几分力气，揽过一排衣架，向那人砸去。自己则趁势跳出衣柜，硬支起双腿跑到房门口。

男人也不着急，捡起掉落的衣架，一个个挂好后才悠闲跟过来。

“别折腾了，你真以为有房卡就能为所欲为，太天真了。”

“这门我上了指纹锁，你打不开的。”

“真是胆大妄为，孤身一人来到我的房间……”

“还是说，你急不可耐地想爬上我的床？……”

将朱正廷堵在门口，那人摘掉朱正廷的帽子，手指划到他的耳后，勾起耳挂，一把扯下口罩，露出那张潮红的脸。

扣住掌心，朱正廷努力克制住叫嚣的欲火，五指作爪状，直撕那人的面具。

那人翘起嘴角，攥住朱正廷的手腕，将朱正廷转个圈，把手腕别在他背后。身子向前一压，火热的东西在朱正廷的臀部蹭了蹭，惹来朱正廷一阵怒骂。

“身子都软成这样了还这么有力气，我不介意你把力气用到床上去。”

脸颊贴着门板，朱正廷燥热难耐，力气仿佛被抽干一般，几乎要跪下去。

“这东西你应该很熟悉……”

朱正廷强睁开迷蒙的眼，仅凭借轮廓，便认出了那东西，是手铐。

“想必你以前经常用到这东西，今天拷在你手上，有没有新鲜感？”

那人笑着把朱正廷的手腕铐上，双手搂住他的腰，把他按在门前搓揉了一番。

“哼……”

朱正廷咬紧牙关，还是逸出了一句呻吟。

“想叫就不要憋着，长这么美，叫得肯定也好听……”

调笑一声，那人拿过剪子，剪开朱正廷的外套，“只是……可惜了衣服……”

周围全是那股香气，淡淡的幽香，让朱正廷欲火沸腾。双手被擒，身子被压在门板上动弹不得，现在的他就像砧板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。

抱起朱正廷，把他扔在柔软的大床上，那人覆在朱正廷身上，问他，“你看这像不像我们两个的婚房？”

“不……像……”

挤出一句话，朱正廷瞪着那人，恨不得活剐了他。

捏捏朱正廷的脸蛋，那人无声笑了笑，“别生气，没准儿……一会儿你就想求我了……”

“来，戴上眼罩，我们做个有趣的游戏……”

打开床头柜，拿出一副眼罩，温柔地给朱正廷戴好。

朱正廷只听见按下按钮的声音，随后是一阵电流声，像是在启动什么东西。

“很好，游戏开始了。”

重新压在朱正廷身上，那人转过朱正廷的脸，对准那双红唇便吻了上去。

“唔……”

舌尖撬开朱正廷的唇齿，在腔内攻城略地，来不及多做思考，舌头便被缠住，被迫同那条小舌嬉戏。喉咙滚动，吞下甜美的汁液，多余的银丝则顺着唇角流下。

“嗯……”

解开朱正廷的衬衣，冰凉的手在那副滚烫的身躯上游走，引来朱正廷一阵颤抖。

朱正廷眼前一片黑暗，体内欲火翻涌，双唇被亲得发烫，那双冰凉的手根本解决不了任何问题。

他想要更多，可不行，不能这样……

脑子出现一丝清明，朱正廷牙齿一合，却被那人逃开了。

“小野猫，幸亏我溜得快，不然得流点儿血。”

那人“啧啧”两声，捞起朱正廷发软的身子，靠在床前。

“我知道你有很多疑问，现在就给你慢慢解答。”

“酒里的药算不上春药，怕你提前跑掉，我特意在酒里下了一半的药，另一半，在这屋子里……”

“闻到了吗，二者混在一起，就成了致命的春药。”

“为了抓到你这只小野猫，费了我不少心思呢……”

一边在朱正廷耳边说着话，一边脱下朱正廷的裤子。

扒下朱正廷的内裤，手掌在股沟划过，来到挺立的那处。

“都湿了，还这么倔……”

握住那根滚烫的东西，带有薄茧的手掌上下摩擦，又坏心眼地堵住精孔，让朱正廷绷紧身子。

“听说你在床上很热情，今天……怕是得更热情……”

放过那东西，那人将手铐锁在床头，又吻上朱正廷的唇。

“这样，你就动不了了……”

“来，挑根按摩棒，喜欢哪个？”

“呀，我忘了，你看不见……”

“我给你选一个可好，不如就最粗的那个……”

“蔡大警官的东西都进去过，这个肯定也没问题……”

正与欲望作斗争的朱正廷忽然听到蔡徐坤的名字，不免一怔。

“你……怎么知道……”

“我知道的事情可多了，比如说……”

“我知道你是卧底，知道你的代号是D11，知道你是蔡徐坤的恋人，还知道……你和他上过床……”

“D11？你就这么爱他吗？……”

耳边的声音极为轻柔，这声音朱正廷总觉得很熟悉，像又不像，比之那人，少了几分成熟，多了一丝奶气。

尚未想到这熟悉感从何而来，小穴便塞进了一根手指。

“嗯……”

手铐撞在床头，发出叮铃铃的响声，朱正廷想都不想就合上双腿，却被那人制止住。

“还想合上腿，不如好好张开腿让我操一操……”

“做……哼……嗯……”

“梦”这个字还没说出来，朱正廷便被凶猛的撞击失了声音。

“哼……嗯……”

“说话呀，你继续说……”

那人舔着他的耳垂，故意用力戳在一点，引来小穴一阵瑟缩。

“真热情，下面的小嘴可比你上面的小嘴要真诚多了……”

吻吻朱正廷的面颊，嘴唇向下游走，啃咬着精巧的锁骨，印下一串瑰丽的吻痕。

本就软了身子，手指又在体内乱撞，朱正廷更是软得一塌糊涂。

“你真甜，又甜，又软，又湿，怪不得蔡徐坤那样喜欢你。”

这样的话从陌生人口里说出来，朱正廷真不知道是赞美还是羞辱。

“别……嗯……让我抓到你……哼……”

“啊……嗯……”

小穴又吞进两根手指，软软的穴口含住指根，饥渴地缩紧，生怕手指离开。

“下面的小嘴真是热情，我一动就紧的不行，自从当了卧底，是不是就没做过了，嗯？……”

那人问他话，朱正廷仰起脖颈，咬牙承受那人的攻击，却还是从嘴里跑出几句呻吟。

“不回我话没关系，今天就喂饱你，让你吃得……饱饱的……”

电动声响起，朱正廷被欲望折腾得汗湿一片，张口喘着气。眼睛被蒙住，其他感官便更加灵敏，尤其是这副身子，因着下了药的关系，敏感得不行。

按摩棒“嗡嗡”地震动着，棒头抵在湿漉漉的穴外，不进不退，只陷进一点，小穴既不能吞下，又不能把它挤出去，只能无助地包裹住一截棒身，让它在穴内颤动。

“想要吗……”

“唔……哼……”

蜷曲起两条长腿，朱正廷被折磨得几欲咬碎银牙，却还是固执地不肯说一句好话。

“知道你犟，没想到这么犟。算了，你先练习练习，一会儿含住我的东西才能更熟练……”

好心地将按摩棒推进大半截，只剩一小截露在穴外，湿红的穴口艰难地咽下那根粗壮的按摩棒，震动的棒身让大腿根不停颤抖。

棒身硬硬的凸起硌在柔软的内壁上，让小穴不断收缩，本意是想把按摩棒挤出去，却没成想让那东西越进越深。刚刚还有一小截，现在却已经全部吞了下去，黑色的按摩棒开拓着柔软的小穴，淫水流满棒身，让那东西转得更加欢快。

“哼……啊……”

“哈……嗯……”

棒子磨得穴内滚烫，水声作响，羞得朱正廷立刻合上腿，红着脸让那东西在体内作乱。

双手攥拳，上身挺直，黑色衬衫半挂，下身赤裸，大腿打颤合起，白皙的皮肤衬着大红的床单，更显淫糜。若从侧面看去，还能见到那根跳动的按摩棒。

穴口外露着一截黑色，打着转在穴内转动，淫水顺着棒子滴在床单上，殷出一圈水渍。

“看看这副模样，啧啧啧……”

“怎么能合上呢，快打开让我瞧瞧小穴湿成什么样子了……”

不顾朱正廷的反对，那人推开他的双腿，插着按摩棒的小穴便暴露在摄像机面前。

“看到了吗，这就是你曾经上过的穴，现在……是我的。”

一手拿着摄像机，一手抽送起按摩棒，清晰地录下嫣红的小穴，还有那糜烂的水声。

手中速度不减，摄像机移到朱正廷的身上，拍摄到朱正廷被情欲支配的脸。

“就算我蒙住了他的眼睛，你也能知道他是谁吧……”

“毕竟在一起那么多年，上的次数……虽然我不知道……”

“不过，这副身子真是诱人，甜得很，湿得很，又够热情，怪不得你这么喜欢。”

“虽然是你的人，但现在，他是我的人，一会儿就是我的了……”

“让他叫几声给你听听？……”

故意加快抽送的速度，朱正廷压抑着呻吟，绷直大腿，最终还是功亏一篑。

“啊……哈……”

“哼……啊……”

“听见了吗，多么好听的叫声……”

“多亏了你把他送过来，我才能干到他，这么美的身子，你可不能私藏呀。”

把摄像机放到旁边的桌子上，那人抽出按摩棒，“啵”地一声，水淋淋的按摩棒便从朱正廷体内退了出来。

“看，上面的水都是他的，要不要尝一尝？”

手指抹过按摩棒，沾上一层晶亮的淫液，擦擦朱正廷的唇瓣，把那淫液蹭在朱正廷的唇上。

“舔一舔，甜吗……”

像是被蛊惑般，朱正廷伸出舌尖，舔着嘴唇，沙哑地说了一声，“甜……”

“想要更多吗……”

滚烫的东西抵在松软的穴口外，龟头磨蹭着穴瓣，小穴努力地收紧，却夹不住那粗大的东西。

“想……嗯……要……”

终是被欲望敲碎了理智，朱正廷摇着臀部，想吞下那根东西。

“来，和我说，我是你的……”

“哼……嗯……”

“我是你的……”

那人在朱正廷耳边循循善诱，龟头也不住地蹭着那湿滑的穴口，终于让朱正廷松了口。

“哼……我……我是你的……”

“真乖……”

猛的一挺身，将肉棒送进朱正廷体内，朱正廷倒抽一口气，粗大的东西进入他体内让他有种被劈开的错觉。

刚才只是按摩棒，现在却是真枪实弹，朱正廷蜷起脚趾，想逃走却无计可施。

他已经有将近两年没和蔡徐坤上过床了，当卧底的时候也是清心寡欲，如今这激烈的情事，倒让他有些招架不住。

“夹得真是紧呢……”

那人拍拍朱正廷的臀部，掰开两片臀瓣，露出臀缝的蜜穴，身子前压，将肉棒整根送进穴内。

“不愧是含过蔡大警官东西的人，吃得真是熟练。”

朱正廷知道那人在羞辱他，心里气不过，下面却咬着那人的东西不放，到嘴边的骂声硬因那人的抽动变成了不情愿的呻吟声。

“哈……啊……”

“嗯……啊……”

“虽然他有些不情愿，但总归我是操到了，不情愿也好，情愿也罢，这个人，现在是我的。”

“属于你的穴，现在看着我操，有没有什么感想啊，蔡大警官？”

“蔡大警官自己虽然上过，但见别人操到你的恋人，还是第一次吧，我这就拍给你看，别流鼻血哦……”

手持摄像机，那人拉近镜头，交合处清晰可见，粗壮的肉棒挤开湿红的穴口，穴瓣因黏腻的淫水粘在棒身上，随着肉棒开开合合。穴口淫靡地往外翻，可怜的轻颤，被摩擦出了少许白色泡沫。

肉棒来回抽插，操得小穴红肿了一圈。

“哼……你……你别拍……”

“嗯……哈……”

朱正廷身子挺起，奈何双手拷在头顶，根本做不成任何事，却让那东西在体内进的更深。

“啊……”

“好，我不拍，一会儿再拍……”

“现在我要……好好操你……”

“操得你忘掉蔡徐坤，只记得我……”

摄像机放在床头，那人抬起朱正廷的腿，架在自己肩头，自己则趁势前压，把肉棒操进小穴。臀部离开大床，整个身子的重量担在那人肩膀上，朱正廷扭着身子挣扎，却把那东西夹得更紧。

“这么紧，是想夹断我吗？……”

咬住朱正廷的唇，那人发疯似的把肉棒撞进朱正廷体内，臀部相碰的声音不绝于耳。

“哈……啊……啊……”

“啊……啊……嗯……”

呻吟声一波高过一波，朱正廷僵直着身子迎接那人猛烈的撞击，眼角流下几滴不情愿的泪水，气自己被迫承欢，又气自己不停呻吟。

“怎么了，操得太爽所以哭了？……”

那人见朱正廷鼻尖红红，便放缓了速度，却还是一下一下扎实地顶进最深处。

“还是说，因为操你的人是我，不是你的蔡大警官，所以委屈的哭了。”

身子抵向前，那人扶住朱正廷的大腿，按在朱正廷胸前，压得朱正廷喘不上气来。

“身子真软，比女人还软，什么姿势都可以，蔡大警官喜欢上你，也情有可原。”

沾满淫水的肉棒斜插进小穴，每次都尽根没入，像打桩一样，钉在朱正廷体内。

“哼……嗯……”

“我和蔡大警官的技术，哪个好，是他大还是我大，还是说，都操得你欲仙欲死。”

那人温柔地问朱正廷，下身却一点儿也不温柔，撞得朱正廷不断后退，直至臀部贴住床头，无处可逃，只能敞开大腿接受那人凶猛的冲撞。

“嗯……哼……”

似是不愿意回答这个问题，朱正廷偏过头，咬紧唇，除了呻吟再不说一句话。

“忘了你是个倔强的人，既然不想说，那就好好叫……”

压紧朱正廷绵软的身子，两人身子贴合得没有一丝缝隙，捏住朱正廷的臀肉，那人每次顶向前，都要推近朱正廷的臀部，好让那张饥渴的小嘴完全吃进自己的东西。

“我们换个姿势，来……”

离开朱正廷体内，那人摘下手铐，把朱正廷的手臂放了下来。

朱正廷软成一团，双腿打开，红肿的小穴翕合着，像是一张红嫩的鱼嘴。

坐在床边，那人揽过朱正廷的腰，半拉着他跨在自己腿上。双膝跪在床上，柔软的穴口对准那根粗壮的东西，朱正廷来不及喘息，那人便按下他的腰，完整地把肉棒吃了进去。

“嗯……哈……”

充实感再次袭来，巨大的东西强占自己的身体，直捣小穴最深处，压榨出更多的淫水，让那根东西在体内肆意乱撞。

“现在我们正对摄像机，拍得可清楚了，刚才答应你不拍，不过现在嘛，我们好好拍一场激情戏给你的蔡大警官看，如何？……”

“唔……不……不要……啊……”

尖叫一声，朱正廷弯起腰身，想起身却毫无力气，只能骑在那人身上颠簸。

“啊……哈……哈……”

“不……不要……嗯……”

垂下的手挡住交合处，那人不满地挑挑眉，在朱正廷体内颠了一下，让朱正廷发出一句闷哼。

“刚解开你就不老实……”

牵制住朱正廷的手，那人拿过手铐，再次拷在朱正廷手上。

分开朱正廷的大腿，被肉棒操出水的小穴吃力地含住肉棒，水声咕咕作响。

“这台摄像机会拍的非常清楚，放心吧……”

“包括你的小穴被操红的模样，一直收缩咬住我不放……”

“蔡大警官看见了，一定欲火焚身……”

“哼……不……不要……啊！……”

扶住朱正廷的腰，抬起他的腿，让肉棒退出一大截，又极富耐心地压下他的身子，让朱正廷体验被贯穿的感觉。

朱正廷看不见，被操了那么长时间，小穴已经格外敏感，这样缓慢的抽插，更是让他受不住。

“唔……别……别……啊……”

“哼……嗯……”

穴口蠕动着吞下肉棒，龟棱骚刮着内壁，不紧不慢地戳进深处，在穴内研磨了一番。

“不……不要……啊……”

“这么敏感的吗？……”

“要不要，要不要？……”

“唔……哼……”

那人也不急，肉棒抵在朱正廷的穴口，感受着穴肉的吮吸，定住朱正廷的腰，而后倏地一撒手，彻底穿透他的身子。

“啊……啊！……”

“哈……啊……”

朱正廷被突如其来的刺穿失了心神，扭着屁股挤压着埋在体内的肉棒。

“要不要？……”

“要……唔……我要……啊……”

声音染着情欲的颜色，朱正廷刚说出声，那人便撞了起来，抬起朱正廷的长腿，并着他柔软的身子搂在怀中，下体凶悍地振动，将肉棒满满的塞进小穴，恨不得让小穴将阴囊也吞进去。 

“啪啪啪啪……”

臀部被撞得通红，下体更是淫乱一片，淫水四流，床单滴滴答答，全是两人情事的结果。

朱正廷不知道自己被操了多长时间，小穴肿到发麻，却还是不知疲惫的吞下，吐出，吞下，吐出，伴着那人的节奏吞吞吐吐。

嗓子生疼，累到呻吟声都变得沙哑，朱正廷已经射了两次，那人依旧在他穴内挺进，没有丝毫射精的迹象。

他唯一知道的是，那台摄像机，录下了这场情事，完完全全。

“想射了吗，等我一起……”

那人堵住朱正廷的精孔，下身突然涨大，撑得小穴火辣辣一片。

“哼……啊！！……”

一声尖叫，那人将灼热的精液射在朱正廷体内，抚摸着朱正廷的后背，在他肩头落下一个吻。

“你的身子真是美，天天操你都操不够。”

朱正廷在高潮的余韵中喘息，那人已退出朱正廷的体内，将他推倒在床上，扒开深红的穴口，白浊从瑟缩的小穴中流出。

饱经蹂躏的小穴泛着楚楚可怜的颜色，一缩一缩地吐出精液。

“他的身子里流出的是我的精液，看看，多好看……”

那人伸进一指，掏着柔软的内壁，朱正廷嘤咛一声，感受到了缓缓流出穴口的热精。

“这么多，都是我的……”

“啧啧啧，吃得还不满足，吸住我的手不放，等我一会儿再来喂饱你。”

穴内的手突然撤去，朱正廷脑子一片空白，小穴火烧火燎地疼，身子绵软无力，起都起不来，更别说逃出去。

穴口依旧收缩着，朱正廷合上腿，努力不去想刚才那场情事，却挡不住涌上来的空虚感。

那人又说了什么话，朱正廷听得不太清晰，等他回过神来，眼罩已经没了。

朱正廷眯起眼，待眼睛适应后才看清周围的东西，面具的绳子被解开，那人捏住那张面具，挡在面前。

“是不是想看看操你的人的样子？……”

一边说，一边压在朱正廷身上，分开他的大腿，在秘处摸了一把。

“忘了告诉你，这春药烈得很，不做个半天，大概是不行的。”

“小野猫，这就给你瞧瞧我的模样，别太惊讶……”

面具落下，朱正廷的双眼蓦地瞪大，嘴唇颤抖着说出一个名字，“坤……不是，你是……小……小葵……”

“呦，他还真是什么都告诉你……”

“不提他，春宵一刻值千金，我们再来……”

“你走……嗯……哈……”

肉棒再次冲进朱正廷体内，因还未散去的药效，再不愿意，朱正廷也不得不在身下承欢。

朱正廷跪在床上，腰软得几乎要贴住床单，却一把被身后的人捞起，后背贴住他的胸膛，身下的怒根横冲直撞，手也不甚安分，拧着那两颗红豆子。

“哼……你……你知道……他找了你……多少年……啊！……”

猛的操进去，肿到合不上的小穴颤巍巍裹住那根东西，穴口却淫水连连。

“我知道，所以我这不是回来了吗，还给他备了一份大礼……”

“这份大礼，就是你，朱正廷。”

“强了他的人，我想看看，他到底是愧疚多一点，还是生气多一点。”

“嗯……哈……”

“虽然我不是他，可我们长得一模一样，你也不亏，更何况，我对我的技术还是挺满意的。”

“有空我们可以偷个情，给他戴顶绿帽子。”

“你……啊……嗯……做梦！……”

“别这么无情，你看你下面的小嘴，吃得多欢快，水流了一床单，热情死了。”

舔着朱正廷的耳垂，把朱正廷粉红的身躯抱在怀里，下身丝毫不乱，直插最深处。

朱正廷摇头胡乱喘息着，被粗暴摩擦的小穴酸痛异常，却带着蚀骨的快感。

破碎的衬衫，泥泞的私处，被肉棒撑到极致的穴口，只要那人一动，便会做出快乐的反应。

“别说，这具身子妙得很，水又多又甜，人也甜，东西一来小穴就不松口……”

“嗯……你……你闭嘴！……”

“好，我闭嘴，专心操你，把你操熟，让你只记得我的东西。”

翻过朱正廷的身子，把朱正廷的手腕压在床头，肉棒疯狂进出，淫水飞溅。

雪白的肉体像是波浪一般，在那人身下起起伏伏，大开的双腿里春色诱人，肉棒在红透的穴里不知节制地进进出出，仿佛要把朱正廷操坏。

……

“哼……别……别动了，受……受不了了……”

“才刚开始，天都没亮，我们还有时间。”

“嗯……哈……不……不行……”

“你可以的……这么棒，操不坏的，嗯……”

“不……哈……不……”

“我们去桌子上，床上都是你的水……”

“啊……哈……”

抱着朱正廷走到桌子边，那人扫开桌面的物件，将朱正廷压在上面。

肉棒不断挺进，在狭窄的穴内狂野地抽插，让朱正廷几乎有种被干穿的幻觉，只好并紧双腿，不堪承受地摇着头。

那人被朱正廷弄得很不好受，双腿一并紧，小穴便跟着缩紧，差点让他弃械投降。

“穴明明看起来很小，却可以吞下这么大只的东西，叫声又甜又软，反应也够浪，都被操到合不上了，还贪婪的吃进去，真是一只不知满足的小野猫。”

“记住，我是小葵，不是蔡徐坤，现在干你的人，是小葵……”

……

朱正廷到最后已经忘记了时间，这间房子中的每一处几乎都有他们情欲的痕迹，没等到最后一次射精，朱正廷便累到昏了过去。


End file.
